Dice Applications
In the event of a character fighting/sparring with a Shadow, Silhouette, enemy, or fellow spark, this page is where you want to be! This page contains basic rules, step-by-step instructions, and instructions on how to use the dice system on Gaiaonline. Basic Rules *Three D10 per character.' '''Sometimes referred to as "3-dice combat", this is the standard amount of dice that can be used before penalties apply. These dice include attacks and defends. During spars, races, or events, I may put a "5-dice combat" system into place to make things run more smoothly. As you might expect, when using the 5-dice combat system, you may roll 5 dice per character before penalties apply. *'Additional rolls will be subject to penalties.' In the 3-dice combat system, the 4th roll will be subjected to a (-1), the 5th roll will be subjected to a (-2), the 6th roll will be subjected to a (-3), and so on and so forth. In the 5-dice combat system, the 6th roll is subjected to a (-1), the 7th is subjected to a (-2), and so on and so forth. Additional rolls can be helpful if you're being overwhelmed by another character. Negative values are applied directly to the dice value before modifiers are added. Values equal to or less than 1 are considered automatic failures (modifiers will not apply) and values equal to 2 are failures (unless modifiers are applied.) *'Rolling a 1 is an automatic fail.' No matter what, rolling a 1 means that your character has failed their intended action. *'Rolling a 2 can also be a fail if there are no mods to add to it.' Imagine that your character has no Spell mods and you roll a 2. This is considered a fail. Now pretend that they have a + 2 Spells modifier: 2 + 2 = 4, and is thus ''not a fail. *'Calculating Attacks:' (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) **'Totals of 3 to 6:' 1 damage. **'Totals of 7 and above:' Subject the total to a (-5) to calculate damage. Example: Your character, who has a +2 Ops modifier, rolls an 8. The formula would be ( 8 + 2 ) - 5 = 5 damage. *'Calculating Defends:' (Possible damage) - [ (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) { - 5 if the total of (your roll) plus the (character's modifier) is 7 or greater} ]. **'Totals of 3 to 6:' 1 defense. **'Totals of 7 and above':' Subject the total to a (-5) to calculate defense. **'Example: Your character has been attacked, and the possible damage is 2dmg. Upon rolling, your dice comes up as a 5. Your character has a + 1 Ops modifier and 14 hit points. ***''2dmg - [ (5 + 1) = 6 ] '' ***''2dmg - 1 def = ( - 1 hp )'' ***''HP ( 13 / 14 )'' *'Summoning': (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) = Summon's HP. **'If the summon's HP is 3 to 6:' Their modifier is + 1. **'If the summon's HP is 7 and above:' Subject the total to a (-5) to determine the modifier. Example: You roll an 8, and your character has a + 4 Summons. ( 8 + 4 ) - 5 = + 7 Modifier. *'It is considered courtasy not to use all 3 combat turns if your character is initiating the fight.' *'Defense must be managed first before attacks can be made. '''If attacks are made against your character, the first dice in the list must be used to defend against them before your character can attack. *'You MAY NOT rearrange the order of your dice. Use them in the order as they are listed. Step - by - step How To Combat For every post you can have a maximum of three attack OR defend rolls. Further combat rolls will be subjected to a consecutive minus. (Example: You roll 5 combat rolls, so your 4th roll will have a - 1, and your 5th roll will have a - 2.) For attacking! '''1) Roll your dice. This initial number helps determines your success in executing a maneuver. Whether you do it, do it well, or fall flat on your face. Rolling a 1 is an immediate failure, and rolling a 2 is a possible failure if your character doesn't have any mods. 2) Add your mods. For rolls of 2 through 10 you may add the mods for the specific character based on the attack they are using (spells, operations, or DV). It is this number that determines your final success rate. 3 through 6 is an average success. 7 through 15 is a progressively better success. Depending on your number you may write your post accordingly with your own creativity. 3) Calculate your damage. If your final success rate is between 3 and 6 you automatically do 1 point of damage. For numbers 7 through 15, subtract 5 to get your damage. This number does not determine whether or not you can do an attack, it just specifies how much your opponent is defending for. Here is the full equation: [ (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) { - 5 if the total of (your roll) plus the (character's modifier) is 7 or greater} ] For defending! 1) Roll your dice. This initial number helps determines your success in executing a defensive maneuver. Whether you do it, do it well, or fall flat on your face. Rolling a 1 is an immediate failure, and rolling a 2 is a possible failure if your character doesn't have any mods. 2) Add your mods. For rolls of 2 through 10 you may add the mods for the specific character based on the attack they are using (spells, operations, DV, or summoning). It is this number that determines your final success rate. 3 through 6 is an average success. 7 through 15 is a progressively better success. Depending on your number you may write your post accordingly with your own creativity. 3) Calculate your damage saved. If your final success rate is between 3 and 6 you automatically save 1 point of damage. For numbers 7 through 15, subtract 5 to get your damage saved. Here is the full equation: [ (Your roll) + (Character's modifier) { - 5 if the total of (your roll) plus the (character's modifier) is 7 or greater} ] = Damage saved. 4) Calculate final damage. Simply subtract your damage saved from their damage inflicted to determine how much HP your character will lose. ( Possible damage ) - ( Damage saved ) = Hp lost. If your character is lucky, they may not receive any damage at all! Extra Mechanics Grappling/Restraining Grappling/restraining is the mechanic a spark (with either operations or spells) or shadow can use to bind an opponent until the opponent manages to break free. While in a successful grapple/restraint, the grappler and the grapplee are made vulnerable to attack. Ability cost: 2 mods. Here are the simple rules: * Roll one D10 and add your spells OR operations modifier (not both). This number will become the threshold your opponent has to roll (plus modifiers) to escape. * A character performing a grapple/restraint cannot make further attacks. While performing this mechanic, a character can make no further attacks unless they release the enemy. * Characters performing a grapple/restraint lose their modifier when defending. With the exception of having a summon or spark-powered battle bot protecting them, individuals performing this mechanic roll a base D10 as their defense with no additional modifier. * Those caught in a grapple/restraint roll one D10 plus their spells/ops/modifier. Their goal is to beat the threshold set by the enemy to break free. * Those caught in a grapple/restraint cannot make further attacks. They are bound and unable to fight until they break free. * Those caught in a grapple/restraint lose their modifier when defending. They have lose mobility, thus they must roll a base D10 as their defense with no additional modifier. Countering Countering (v): An attack made in response to an enemy attack. Cost: 2 mods. Skills: Operations/Spells. Rules: A counter can only be used... # If the defending character has the Countering ability. # Once per turn/round/post. # If the difference between the opponents attack damage and the character's defense is equal to or greater than 3. (Ex. 1 DMG vs 5 DEF = Counter!) If a counter may be used, the difference between the opponent's attack damage and the character's defense is hurled back at the opponent. (Ex. 1 DMG vs 5 DEF = Counter! 4 DMG @ Opponent!) Concentrate Cost: 2 mods. Skills: Operations / Spells. Mechanism: This skill can only be used on a turn where no defense rolls are required. The character may only take 1 combat action in this post. Roll 5 dice and select the desired number for her attack. High Agility Cost: 2 mods. Skills: Operations/Spells. Mechanism: On a turn where your character does not roll a failure, she may have an additional combat action without taking penalties. Pain Split Cost: 1 mod. Skills: Operations/Spells. Mechanism: At your discretion, your character may split the damage of one attack into two. Example: Potential rolls one attack for damage of 6. Using pain split, she makes two attacks with damages of 3. Dual Summoning Cost: 4 mods. Skills: Summoning/Gadgets. Mechanism: Sustain and utilize two summoned or built allies. Grit Cost: 1 mod. Skills: Operations/Spells/Gadgets. Mechanism: Your character now has a +1 when defending against damage greater than or equal to 3 with the exception of rolls made by summoned beasts or allied robots.(I.E. a summoner can use this bonus against an enemy attack, but her summon cannot use this when he/she/they are attacked.) How to roll Dice on Gaia Some people have never used the dice system on gaia and have a really hard time finding where it is. This section is a step-by-step instruction on how to get your rolls on your posts. #Open up the 'New post' page on Gaia. You can use the quick response box, but because you're posting it isn't advised you use that anyway. #Look to the right, underneath the 'Post Style' tab there is a 'Post Action' tab with a scroll bar underneath. #Click the 'Post Action' scrollbar and select 'Roll Dice'. To be noted, this feature enables you to do a random number generator, to show your inventory, or display your friends. #A new set of options will appear, asking you to select how many sides of the dice you would like, as well as how many you wish to roll. For combat rounds you must select 10 Sided dice. This will be our dice of choice unless specified otherwise. #Chose the number of dice you would like to roll. Depending on the situation this is up to you, but always remember that you can roll more dice in the OOC to complete your turn.